


Kylo Ren/Reader Song Prompt Collection

by knightsofren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Swearing, not too bad though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsofren/pseuds/knightsofren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I take a song and write a Kylo Ren one shot based around the theme of that song; usually some of the lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lurk

" _I'll fucking digest you / One kiss at a time_ " - Lurk by The Neighbourhood

Terror.

That's all you could feel as your heavy, black boots dragged along the floors of the metallic hallways of the First Order's star destroyer. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach and you felt like you could throw up at any second.

You knew something bad was going to happen - there was no doubting that. After today's earlier encounter with the infamous, Kylo Ren, you've been feeling off. You knew he was angry, you made a simple mistake and the masked man lunged towards you, stopping only inches away from your face. You could hear his breaths; they were ragged and full of anger, but lucky after moments of nothing, he walked away. You thought you had gotten off easy but now, you were called to his quarters and you knew you were done for.

The fear only grows inside of you as you think of how your fate lies in his hands. He could do anything to you; kill you even. The thought sent shivers of fear down your spine and you had to put all your willpower into keeping your breathing at ease.

As you found yourself in front of the tall metal doors, you froze in place. This was it, you thought, once you walk in there, there might be no walking out.

You sucked in a deep breath and exhaled with ease, preparing yourself one last time before you knock on the door.

Only seconds later, the two doors slide open and Kylo Ren is standing in front of you in full attire; his damaged mask staring directly at you.

"Come in." He spat, coldly, the flat robotic sound of his mask causing you to flinch. You do as he says - quietly stepping inside - walking past his towering figure. The doors shut harshly, causing you to jump as you turn back around to face Kylo Ren once again.

For a while, he just stares at you in a dreaded silence as he analogizes every aspect of you. The stare of his mask was intimating, making your body shake from pure fear. Once Kylo senses this, he tenses up before reaching back behind his head, removing his mask with one swift move.

The monster that once laid before your eyes turns in a soft, fragile man. His sharp, cold eyes were just as frightening as the mask, staring at you with a hard gaze, but there was something about it that put you at ease. He looked human; something you didn't expect from his murderous, heartless actions.

His features were tense as he took gentle steps closer to you. You gulp, trying to prepare yourself for the horrors to come.

He stops only a few inches from you, much like earlier today. He holds your stare before speaking, 

"I always get what I want." His voice comes off as calm but there was nothing calm about the hard stare he gave you.

You were speechless. Your dry mouth couldn't form any words so you just stared back at him, drowning in your fear. It felt like hours had passed between his next move; he swiftly pulls the gloves from his hands, throwing to the floor beneath him.

His hand reaches up to skim across the soft glow of your cheek; his touch was cold, sending another set of shivers down your spine.

"And do you know what I want?" He questions, holding your chin in his hand - his grip becoming tighter. 

He waits for any type of reply from you, but you stay silent. "Speak!" He demands with his anger showing.

"I-I don't know what you want." You manage to choke out, holding back the tears brimming at your eyes. He lets out a cold chuckle - a devilish one - as his hands remove from your skin. You find yourself grow cold from the absents of his touch; which was a mystery to you as his fingertips felt like ice. 

Pacing around you, he takes in every part of you; admiring the control he had over you. You're caught off guard when he suddenly stops in front of you and brings his hands the side of your head. You knew exactly what he was going to do.

"You dream. You dream of rose gardens and vast skies. You dream of a family; love." His words come out in a slow pace as he probed your mind, digging through every last part. You tried to fight back but he was too overpowering as he went deeper. "You're scared. Alone. You're weak." He removes his hand from its position near your head and you let out a deep breath you didn't realize you were holding.

He doesn't step away from his close stance in front of you; he stays put, staring deep into your fearful eyes once again.

"Don't be afraid." He whispers, bringing his hand back to your face. For the first time, you start to admire his beauty. He was a gorgeous man. As monstrous and disgusting his actions were; there was no doubting he looked like an angel. It scared you - how someone who was so ruthless could be so... beautiful. 

The longer he bores into your eyes, the more your fear starts to disappear, being replaced by an emotion you couldn't quite grasp; an emotion you have never felt before.

"I want-" He pauses, moving his hand that was gently resting on your cheek, through your hair, grasping it softly. "I want to destroy you." 

Earlier, those words would have caused you to burst into fear but to your surprise, it only caused a heat to grow in the pit of your stomach and you felt anxious under his touch.

"I belong to no one. I do not need anyone but myself, but I somehow find myself hoping you want me." He disclosed, trailing his eyes to the hand that was tangled in your hair. "I want to know every part of you. I need you to be mine."

He chuckles bitterly before removing his hands from your hair, yet his touch never leaves your skin. "You. How could you possibly make me feel this way." He hums as his fingertips trail down the exposed skin on your neck, drifting down the fabric of your shirt, trailing on until he stops, gripping your waist. His free hand moves to cup your face as you watch his eyes grow darker.

"I'll get what I want; I know you want it too." He purrs, admiring your softening features.

"I do." You agreed, watching him hopefully. It doesn't take long for him to be sent over the edge; he couldn't take it anymore. His lips crash onto your own; quick and hungrily. You kiss back with ease, your lips felt like they've known this feeling their whole life; like they were made for this exact moment. Nothing but pleasure shot through your veins as you felt his hand glide against your hips and then your back. The kiss only deepened, the hunger growing more. 

Once he finally removes his lips, you feel lost; missing the feeling he put inside of you. Both of your breaths were heavy as you stared at each other, nothing but the sound of panting filling the cool air. 

"I'll fucking digest you, one kiss out of time." He growls before crashing his lips against yours once again. As he feels you growing anxious, his lips detach from yours, moving to your neck. He listens to the soft sounds that escape from your lips and he smiles coldly to himself before moving his lips back onto yours.

You originally thought you would walk into this room with little chance of walking out unharmed. The thought wasn't exactly false; he had harmed you. 

You weren't harmed in any physical way; you were harmed by his touch. He left a scar everywhere his fingertips met your skin. There was no recovering; he left his mark on you.


	2. Young God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young God by Halsey, give it a listen.

His darkness was undeniable. You hated it but you couldn't help yourself. Every word he spoke drove you closer and closer to him; closer to the dark side. You knew you were a good person but this darkness - his darkness - you wanted it to take over you. You crave the feeling of power that radiated from him. No matter how good a person could be, it was so easy to become possessed by the darkness. With him guiding you; you couldn't even question it.

He says, "I'll be the king, you'll be my queen. The galaxy will be ours."

His words, they hypnotised you. You couldn't help but embrace the power he sent through you. It was like a drug. The thought of ruling over everything, him by your side; it sent shivers down your spine and a cold smile to your face.

He says, "If you see the light calling to you, it's only sunlight in your eyes; ignore it, stay by my side."

The light was always there; taunting you. But nothing was ever going to change the way you felt about him. Good over evil; it wouldn't take him away from you. The dark side - his side - it was where you were meant to be, you were sure of it. You had to lock yourself away, in a cold dark room, using the sound of your own screams to drown out the thought of the light that would take over.

He says, "Don't you feel it? We're truly powerful, as powerful as a God."

The two of you, your darkness was equal. He sucked every bit of light from you; one kiss out of time, fuelling his own darkness. Nothing was sane about the relationship you shared with him but you loved it. 

He says, "Try not to get cut on my edges; you know my tongue is a weapon."

And it was a weapon; it was destroying you. Every touch of his tongue sent sharp chills through your entire body. You could feel yourself drifting away under each and every touch.

He says, "Do you want to go to heaven, darling? You'll only reach there if you fuck me tonight."

He was a menace. A monster. But you were so in love, so captivated by every aspect of him; you were blind.

Every single trace of your past quickly slipped through your fingertips. Any feeling of light was quickly overpowered by him. You knew deep down that you cared - you knew it was torture and it was wrong - but his soft touch, his dark eyes; they were so kind, so welcoming. This beautiful, cryptic man made the dark side look truly good. The thought turned your blood cold but you fed off the energy.

He says, "The two of us, we're young Gods." And you knew it; you were never going back.


	3. Devil's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil's Night by God Module

Darkness surrounded you. From the day you were born, the pull to the dark side was always stronger than that of the light.

Growing up - when you have as much power as yourself - they teach you to not give in to the calls of the dark side. They say it will seduce you; that it was ruthless and would do anything to absorber you for your power. They tell you it's full of suffering and unbearable pain. They tell you it's the worst thing in the galaxy, but what they never tell you is that the dark side possessed a pathway to a greater power.

The power of fear, anger, hatred, and aggression, it was stronger than any other force in the galaxy.

Nothing could ever beat the rush of power that fills your bones as you stand tall above a raging battlefield, watching the treacherous Rebellion being brought to the ground. Fire ignited as their buildings burned, the villagers surrendering and crying out for mercy. It fuelled your hatred and while standing next to the man the galaxy feared the most, Kylo Ren, you felt indestructible.

"These traitors, they won't stand a chance." His words were cold as ice and they burned inside of you. It sent a passion through you, it empowered you. The metallic sound of his voice when it leaks through his mask, it was hypothesizing. "We'll burn everything they've ever worked for; bring ruin to their lives." 

"Their villages burning, one by one. They'll have no choice but to surrender." You add, looking over towards him with a wicked smile.

In that moment, he looks over to you watching as you stand tall with an aura of confidence. As he admires you from your side, he wants nothing more than to give the whole galaxy to you.

Darkness, it was ugly. It was hateful, destructive and terrifying, but in his eyes, you made it look so beautiful, you made it look pleasant. Any kind of pull he had to the light was brought to shame under your touch. 

"And soon, the whole galaxy will be forced under our heels." He replies, keeping his eyes on you. When you look over, you're met with the cold metal of his mask. His darkness was vibrant and you were feeding off the energy, a cold smile appearing on your face.

"It looks like we're all talk then." You sneer, grabbing a hold of the lightsaber strapped to your side.

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" He replies, copying your actions and igniting his own saber in one swift move.

And that was all you needed. 

Rushing onto the battlefield, you were ready to wreak havoc and destroy anything that stood in the way of the glory of the Empire you stood upon.


	4. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf by Beach Weather

He was darkness.

You were a beacon of light that needed to drown. 

It had drawn him to you. 

You were oh so precious yet there was something dark deep inside of you.

Just begging to be set free.

He was the key to unlocking that darkness.

He was always in control.

He always got everything he wanted no matter how much of a fight he had to put up. 

He was prepared to do anything to get you to join his side.

But to his surprise, you were quick to fall under his touch.

And his touch was truly menacing.

You couldn't resist.

Cold fingers graced over the skin of your cheek and you felt an electric fire burn through your body.

Every time the contact was made - skin against skin - your felt him taking over your body. 

You felt his darkness filling up inside of you.

It was terrifying you but you couldn't deny how much you loved it.

Nothing could have prepared him for this new feeling that fell over him. 

It was a hunger, something he had never experienced before. 

Every night he felt himself thinking of you. 

The way your eyes glistened under the bright lights.

How you held his gaze so tight while hiding any sign of fear.

You put a new desire in him. 

Along with his life-long desire for darkness, and power, he now desired you.

The electric pull that drew him in, he was hungry for it.

He was willing to do anything to feed this hunger.

But you were slowly beginning to take over him just as much as he took over you.

Your two beings were quickly moulding into one.

You felt powerless.

Yet you felt nothing but power.

He felt power.

Yet he felt nothing but weakness.

As his darkness became your own.

Your light became his own.

He was the wolf in you.

And now, you were the wolf in him.


	5. Somebody Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody Else by THE 1975

It was as if you were mocking him.

That smile plastered across your face, the way your eyes lit up when that dreaded person was anywhere near you.

Ren was sure you were mocking him.

It seemed like so long ago. When you were in his arms, you body laying in his bed, all of your focus and energy on him.

He was foolish. Love is all it was. A sharp four letter word that had always cut through him like a knife.

He loathed the word for he knew he could never utter the word without it running cold and the one time he tried - that's when he knew he was in a vulnerable place, he knew he had to let you go.

He got over it, drowning himself in the Order. 

Although some nights the thought would haunt him.

Like a bolt of thunder, your face would flash in his mind and then he'd find himself thinking...

Thinking about the feeling of your skin against his while he watched small droplets of sweat dripping your forehead as your sweet lips parted.

Thinking about the sound of your voice as you whispered sweet words through the darkness.

Thinking about the way your hips swung as you danced to music that would only play in your head

Thinking about the way you would speak his name. How pure and innocent it sounded coming from your lips.

He thought of every single detail of you that had been implanted into his brain.

He knew he had to be careful - when he thought about these things. 

You were a powerful Force-sensitive being like himself and if his thoughts grew too loud, you'd feel it.

But he was so tired, so beaten down, he let them take over and he didn't care if you knew

And of course, you felt it. You seen everyone one of his thoughts, you felt the pain and the longing he suffered.

But you decided to ignore it.

You couldn't revisit those old feelings for him you had locked away. You just couldn't.

As his thoughts grew louder, you grew unbearably annoyed. The more of his thoughts that spilled into your brain - the more you craved that passion you had felt when you were with him.

You knew if you had to put up with this any longer you would crack - fall under his arms again, weakened.

You marched your way to his quarters, your slick, black robe dragging behind you as you radiate fear in everyone you passed by.

As you got closer, his thoughts began to scream inside your head and with a loud bang, you command the doors of his quarters open and stomped inside.

"Ren!" You yelled out, spotting the man, unmasked, staring out of a viewport.

He was quick to turn around, shock written on his face as he sensed your anger.

"I loved you!" You shout, fighting back hot, angry tears that were threatening to spill. "I loved you and you threw me away and now that I've moved on, your thoughts, they call out to me? Why must you do this!"

He stood there, frozen, he didn't know how to respond.

"Why didn't you just give in? Except the fact that you could love!"

Again, he stayed silent.

You scoff, taking small steps towards him until you were only inches apart, "Speak, Ren!"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, fighting the urge growing inside of him, "Love is weak. I cannot be weak."

"No. Love is passion. Passion makes you stronger, you made me stronger!"

He wishes that could only be true for him. As his love made you stronger, your love pulled him towards the light, a weakness he struggled with for so long.

"You made me hold onto the past - to the light. The past that I deeply want to forget."

"How could that be possible? What fibre of light could you have pulled from me? I have none left. That's how it was supposed to work! That was our plan!" You protest. He wasn't getting the point.

"Love was the only thing I felt - when I was younger, full of light, it was love that surrounded me."

And that's when you figured out it was you who was getting the point.

Love, for you, was passion.

Love, for him, was a memory.

After that night, the two of you truly had to except your fate.

He continued his duties as you did yours.

He watched you from a distance.

You watched him from a distance.

He watched you, with somebody else.

And you watched him, alone.


End file.
